


[Podfic] In the Name of Science

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Breathplay, Consent Issues, Knifeplay, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Science, Sherlock is a Squid, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19351.html?thread=114423191#t114423191">prompt</a>: Sherlock is a sea creature and one day encounters an unsuspecting swimmer/diver/angler/whatever John. Of course, Sherlock fucks John with his tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybemalapert (laconicisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Name of Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484412) by [maybemalapert (laconicisms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/maybemalapert). 



> Seeing as it is (finally) Friday, I thought this fic might be appropriate, though not necessarily everyone's cup of tea. Mind the tags, please!
> 
> From the author's note on the fic: "Additional warning: reference to minor ACD!canon character death (Mary Morstan)."

  
Length: 18:38

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/e22draqba1a8ihz/In+the+Name+of+Science+by+maybemalapert.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/082kz16qsj56v25/In+the+Name+of+Science+by+maybemalapert.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/in-the-name-of-science-by-maybemalapert))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Octopus's Garden (piano cover by Calikokat)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qtLceAlynU) \- The Beatles

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'In the Name of Science' by maybemalapert read by consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626860) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
